Gift shoppers are increasingly turning to online retailers, vendors and stores such as Amazon.com. Generally, gift shoppers wish to give a gift recipient a gift the recipient would like or prefer. However, sometimes a gift shopper may be uncertain as to what gifts a recipient may want. As such, the gift shopper risks giving the recipient a gift the recipient does not want or cannot use. In this case, the recipient may return the gift to the vendor, which may entail expense or inconvenience.